FBI Agent at Night Seigaku Student in the Morn
by Fen-fen-DaisukiYo
Summary: Yes I changed the Title but I still have the same concept of ACTIOHUMORAnd ROMANCE! She's an FBI Agent at night and a Seigaku Student in the morning. Will she succeed with her studies, duties and LOVE LIFE? FUJIxOC.


**xXxNef-ChanLOVESAnimexXx**: Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm new here so I would appreciate any kind of review from all of you! It's my first attempt to write a fan fiction and I hope it turns out great-o! How much I desired and wished that the Seigaku regulars are mine but they aren't so don't sue! I just have the urge to write a fic with **ACTION/HUMOR/ROMANCE** so I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I do!

O)x----------oOo-------\(o)/-------oOo---------x(O

_**Seigaku's Hime-sama an FBI Agent Under Cover?!**_

_**Chapter1: FBI Agent in Action**_

O)x----------oOo-------\(o)/-------oOo---------x(O

Several black vehicles was hastily parked in front of a tall business glass building, agents dressed in black suits (like the MIB) wearing black glasses emerged from the cars surrounding the area and securing the building. Now all we can see is black! Black cars, black suits, black glasses and black…underwear (?)Joke! But really do you want to know? XD Except for some flashlight in the wristwatches of the Agents…yeah all was indeed black. It was an ambush an assault a raid or whatsoever you call it if the FBI Agents are to invade a building to capture top rated and high rated DEADLY criminal(s) at night where everyone sleeps and feels that they are complete idiots not knowing what's really going on. They didn't even know if they are still gonna live tomorrow or die because a nuclear bomb was dropped at their neighborhood because some random INSIGNIFICANT scientist or lunatic or criminal or insomniac decided to drop it because he just wanted to ruin their sleepy nights. Why? Because he's an INSOMNIAC and he can't SLEEP for ANYOME RANDOM'S SAKE! And he envies their neighborhood because they were all SLEEPING!

Well back to the incursion, the FBI Agents were at the back and front door and all exit doors of the building ready to barge inside and just waiting for the signal.

At the front of the main glass door of the said establishment, there stood an Agent clad in…yeah black, kuro, itim (1) and whatsoever you call it in other languages but the point is it's black get it? YES? Let's continue… All other agents looked at her with admiration and respect. Her emerald eyes were hidden behind those (I've had enough of saying this word more than thrice in this fic!) BLACK glasses and her long pink hair were in a braided bun. She held a 9 mm silver hand gun at her right and a Glock 9 gun at her left. There was a raven, ahh yes another term for BLACK but back to the point…it was a kunai holster at her thigh wielding some hand kunai's and stars and some exploding note if needed. She held her right hand high cocking the 9 mm gun to get their attention.

"Alright. I want 4 snipers at the 5 o'clock direction of the XX building and XX building. Long rangers at the 9th and 13th floor. And Hand to hand combaters at the 15th floor and I want 4 of the elite **_'shinobi'_** agents with me at the 17th floor. Be ready with heavy ammo's these criminals aren't ranked as S if they aren't DEADLY and DANGEROUS. Any false move might trigger the suspects to kill their hostages."

"Yes Buchou."

All Agents scrammed at the sight of their buchou to get ready. After two minutes they were all back.

"Minna, in my signal everybody will break in and… Yudan Sezuni Ikou!"

"_What made me say that? Maybe Kuni-chan is rubbing off me."_

"Hai!"

All the other FBI Agents answered in unison.

With a flick of a hand all agents barged inside the structure fully armed in ammunition.

O)x----------oOo-------\(o)/-------oOo---------x(O

As her high-tech and beyond away techno wrist watch, an agent was contacting her. When she answered her, a greenish transparent screen appeared in front of her allowing her to see a girl dressed in the same way as her with metallic violet eyes and her blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"Buchou, this is agent Phantom striker, 8 hostages were spotted at the 18th floor of the building but they are heavily guarded by 9 unknown men."

"Roger that. Tell me who the hostages are. What's their status, any harmed or dead or beaten?"

"Apparently it appears that the hostages are unharmed and it seems that these students belong to Hyotei Gakuen. And it seems they are the Hyotei's Tennis club and Atobe-sama is their buchou."

"_No wonder they've been kidnap. The great Atobe-sama is with them. One of the richest guy in Hyotei and did I mention egotist? I wouldn't be surprised if I found him dead on the floor."_

But of coarse being the captain she never did say it out loud. But she was FIGTHING the urge to say it OUT LOUD. LOL XD

"Prepare to strike at twenty four hundred hour, turn four clicks towards your direction and together with Silent Killer and Tiger Sight distract them while I free the hostages. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai Silver Fang buchou!"

"But buchou, how can we go inside the building without making any sound?"

She sweatdrop.

"It's easy. We'll have to climb the building the _'ninja' _way."

"You mean—

"Yeah. We'll walk through the walls wearing high heels using chakra. Then unlock the door using chakra strings. "

"Hai!"

With that she turns the screen off. Her eyes changed its colors, from sea green eyes to icy blue radiating seriousness. Her eyes were shaper and more alert than before and her face was void of any emotion a human can posses. In short she looks like Tezuka. No offense Tezuka fans! Put those guns away! I don't wanna die now because I've just started this fic mengo!

As their watches strikes 12 in the midnight they readied theirselves (if this is even a word) to attack.

Silver Fang together with the four elite **_'shinobi'_** agents went to the 18th floor together with some back up.

She bashed the door open and shouted …

"**PIKACHU I CHOOSE YOU!" **

A poke' ball appeared at of nowhere and a cute, innocent and not so harmless PIKACHU appeared using its electrifying electricity to shock all the UNKNOWN men together with the Hyotei students turning them to shish ka bob. Their eyes were white and was wide as saucers and their ashes scrambled into the floor and blown by the innocent wind passing by and thus ends this story NOT!

This what really happened due to the craziness of the authoress she decided to add that part who was TOTTALY out of character for an AGENT and TOTALLY OUT of the story because this isn't **POKEMON** FOR PIKACHU'S SAKE! IT'S **THE** **PRINCE OF TENNIS** WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!

SO she bashed the door for REAL ready to shoot with her gun when a group of men with machine guns and riffles came dashing towards their bearing.

"Ok, on with the plan now ikou!"

The plan was carried easily, but not that EASILY because of some rambling of some random ORE-SAMA and if it wasn't for him noticing our agents and bellowing "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!? ORE-SAMA IS BEING **_HARRASED_** HERE BY THESE…THESE MUGGLES AND IT TOOK YOU SOOO LONG TO RESCUE ORE-SAMA! HOW DARE YOU!" yes, it would have been a smooth rescue but NOO he would have to do that and got all their attention and soon they were all just engaged in a all out shooting battle with the 'body guards' of the hostages.

"_If I weren't the captain of this squad or either an **FBI** AgentI would have killed this—_

She was cut short to see that the bothersome Ore-sama has a PINKISH no REDDISH not just REDDISH but a VERY CRIMSON face meaning…

"_He has a fever and he still manage to bellow like that?! Oh Kami-sama. I know he's such a jerk but our first priority is to rescue the hostages. And UNFORTUNATELY **HE'S** one of the hostages"_

It only took 4 shots from her and 5 shots from the remaining agents to silence the room. No not really, when the UNKOWN men started shooting, they don't even care if their hostages were killed so our agents would need to defend them to keep them alive. But I think they'll just let Atobe die…but who am _I _to judge them.

"Minna, our first priority is to make sure these guys will be out of here in good shape so I trust all of you to protect at least one of them."

"Hai!"

"Demo buchou who'll take care of the egotistic buchou?"

"I'll take care of him Phantom."

She said with a sigh.

But to her displease Atobe wouldn't listen to her. Who knew that Keigo could be more stubborn and arrogant when he's HIGH with fever?

"Atobe-san, if you want to live a long life and if you STILL want to compete with the other Tennis schools, _please_ do CO-O-PE-RATE."

But he didn't say anything, instead when his hands and body were freed from the 'death grip' of the rope he suddenly run through the exit not noticing a criminal ready to shoot.

He fired.

Now we can see the bullet S-L-O-W-L-Y heading along Kei-chan's way ready to pierce him at his right arm. Now all that he can do is stare and wait what will happen. Yes he was that SHOKED. But before he knew it a BLACK blur caught him and instead of piercing he's body, it pricked the fragile frame right in front of him who happens to be the pink-haired captain of the team who was now **LITERALLY** fighting for the lives of his regulars and for their OWN lives.

"Buchou!"

"Don't mind me, mind the suspects!"

**-BANG!-**

She fired the gun just behind Tiger Sight killing one of the suspects. As she was clinging to Atobe to maintain her balance.

"Take care of the others left while I take care of this freaking buchou."

Literally he was freaking out. Why? Because he almost saw Jirou got shot by one of their 'bodyguards' that's why he bellowed a while ago to delay his death and to actually to turn their direction to him and to the agents. What a good guy. But he must think something first before he acts. After all of the criminals were killed, they proceeded to free the hostages.

It appears that the whole Hyotei regulars where kidnapped together with their highness Atobe Keigo. The 7 hostages were freed and were escorted to the obsidian vehicles to go to the FBI quarters to rest and to be interrogated. Now it's just the egotist and the FBI agent buchou… a high fevered boy and a girl…alone inside the room…who knows what they'll do maybe they will** BLEEP **while **BLEEPING** and **BLEEP**. Or she would just hit Atobe with her gun to knock him unconscious or more seriously DEAD if she intend to. Beats me. But I'll go to the second one. XD

"Daijoubu desu ka, Atobe-san?"

She asked politely not minding her bleeding from.

"Look who's bleeding? You need to take care of your bloody form before worrying for Ore-sama."

"I know I'm bleeding _Kei-chan_, but you're the one who's shaking and freaking AND with a high fever so I must take care of you."

Atobe flinched at his nickname 'Kei-chan' she called him but he doesn't seem to care, or even got irritated but instead it soothed his shaking form and calmed his freaking state but he found it weird because he liked the way it sounded coming from her lips.

He smiled and looked at her direction his eyes soften and he muttered a silent "Thank you."

OMG! IS THIS WORLD COMING TO AND END?! ATOBE JUST SMILED NOT SMIRKED S-M-I-L-E-D! AND HE SAID THANK YOU! HE SAID THANK YOU! OMFG! LEGASP! OH THE HORROR THE FREAKYNESS AND THE OOCNESS OH…lets just get on with the story.

She smiled at him and a very rare one, she took off her glasses and her sea green eyes were brightly illuminated by the full moon that was the only source of light inside the area besides the lights on her wrist watch.

It caught him breathless, this agent is just so…soo stunning…beautiful and much more like a goddess.

"I think it worked. Calling others name with a –chan to sooth them is really one of my specialties and one of the reasons I have so many friends. Syu-chan said so."

"Aa. Ore-sama thinks so too."

He smiled again. WILL SOMEBODY ANSWER ME!? WHY. IS. HE. SMILING!? I THINK THERE'S SOMETHING **_REALLY_** WRONG IN THE WORLD RIGTH NOW! OR WITH THIS PICTURE!

"Saa…let's go to our quarters so that you can be treated and so that you can rest _Kei-chan_."

…**oOo\(TSUZUKU)/oOo…**

O)x----------oOo------------\(o)/------------oOo---------x(O

**xXxNef-ChanLOVESAnimexXx**: Do you guys like it or hate it? Do review ne? I'll accept any review because I just started writing and needs some more encouragement and corrections if I have some so don't hesitate to write what's on your mind. Access the web, log in and review! I'm sorry for my crakness really. In some random serious parts and then I try to spoil it only to add any craziness but I really find it entertaining and I hope you liked it too. XD

(1) Itim- is the Filipino term for…you guessed it! BLACK!

That's it for now!

Nef-chan signing off!

**-peeep-**


End file.
